Danny Williams
by peacefulsands
Summary: Danny Williams - Written for the 1sentencefic challenge of 50 prompts to be filled with one sentence each.


**Hawaii 5-0, Danny Williams Table 3**

**Written for the 1sentencefic challenge of 50 prompts to be filled with one sentence each.**

****Disclaimer :**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Danny Williams<span>**

**1.**Sound – He doesn't like the sound of his own voice, he just has a point to make.

**2.**Taste – Not liking pineapple on pizza is not a matter of taste, it's just a matter of it being plain wrong!

**3.**Party – He's grown to like parties on Steve's lanai, something that's good about Hawai'i even though it's different to Jersey.

**4.**Hot – He's not going to admit any time soon how right Steve, Kono and Chin are about his clothes being wrong for the hot weather in Hawai'i because it's all about the professionalism.

**5.**Flee – He wonders whether to warn the suspect about not fleeing because maybe he isn't going to run after them with his bad knee, but he'll just unleash Steve and let him romp after them for a while.

**6.**Apology – Danny has to admit that Steve is learning how to apologize for his grandiose fuck-ups; now he just needs training not to make them in the first place.

**7.**Pride – Danny's proud of his track record in Jersey, he's pretty proud of the work he's done with HPD and 5-0, but most of all he's proud that Grace is his daughter.

**8.**Denial – He's going to stick with denying that Hawai'i is becoming a home and that there are things here he likes.

**9.**Mess – There are times when his life has been a real mess, inordinate amounts of that have to do with his interactions with Rachel; it's strange how some of the best things came out of his interactions with her as well.

**10.**Fate – He wonders what he did wrong to be fated to work with a completely reckless idiot like Steve McGarrett.

**11.**Stay – He came here for Grace; he stays for Grace, but he's beginning to like it here anyway with friends and a feeling of belonging no matter how hard he tries to fight it.

**12.**Leave – If Rachel leaves and takes Grace, Danny knows he'll follow, it doesn't mean to say he won't be sorry to leave these friends behind.

**13.**Moon – There's a peace to be found with a beer in the moonlight sitting on Steve's lanai, with the waves lapping the shore and Steve quiet beside him.

**14.**Brand – He hopes Grace doesn't grow up to be obsessed with brand names and expensive things he'll never be able to afford.

**15.**Charity – He's not averse to being charitable; he's kind and benevolent – he must be or he'd have killed Steve for his idiotic ideas before now.

**16.**Second Best – He never wants to be second-best in Grace's eyes to Step-Stan.

**17.**Passion – He lives his life with passion and follows his heart determinedly.

**18.**Fever – There are times when the sun beats down fever hot and Danny wants nothing more than to go back to Jersey with its grey skies and chill winters.

**19.**Hug – He and Steve are masters of the bro-hug.

**20.**Smoke – No smoke without fire, he hated the way Steve had said that about Meka, but he forgave him when Steve showed how much he trusted him and his belief.

**21.**Gloat – The day Wo Fat is brought to justice is the day Danny will sit back and gloat on a job well done.

**22.**Judge – Wo Fat is a man for whom Danny would turn a blind eye to Steve's judge and jury tendencies.

**23.**Defense – In his defense, Danny followed Steve's lead; he's not sure that will stand up before the governor though.

**24.**Sick – He's sick and tired of noisy neighbors and crummy apartments.

**25.**Altered State – He's not drunk . . . he's relaxed and happy, honestly.

**26.**Slow – It's strange to think that 'island time' is so much slower and more relaxed than 'Jersey time'; how Steve and Kono grew up here as manic as the two of them are he'll never know.

**27.**Tempted – For a moment, just one single moment, he's tempted not to rant at Steve, but then a sideways glance shows him Steve is waiting almost eagerly to see what he comes out with this time.

**28.**New – He's too old to be learning new tricks like surfing.

**29.**Hold On – He's never had to hold on so tight to the "Oh Shit!" handle as when Steve's driving.

**30.**Safe – He never thought police work was going to be safe, but working with Steve takes it to a whole new level of foolhardy.

**31.**Shock – He's worried when he realizes that Steve's antics don't shock him anymore.

**32.**Serious – He takes defending the public, keeping the island safe every bit as seriously as the rest of 5-0 even if it isn't his first home.

**33.**Desk – Desk work might be boring, but it is also appreciated after a hard week of car chases, hostage taking and shootouts.

**34.**Apron – The sight of Steve in an apron cooking was a shock.

**35.**Breakfast – He and Steve do not agree on what makes a decent breakfast and in Danny's opinion, Steve definitely needs to loosen up.

**36.**Harm – He survived the week unharmed; he's counting his blessings.

**37.**Muscle – Chasing down this subject he really, really hopes the muscles in his leg don't spasm, that his knee doesn't pull and give way again: the last thing he wants to hear or feel now is the ACL tearing.

**38.**Sharp – His tongue might be sharp, but his heart is warm.

**39.**Fix – He's kind of amused by Steve's determined efforts to fix everything from the car to the house by himself, but then he worries that there is more to it, more to the burden that Steve carries that leads him to do it that way.

**40.**Flicker – He recognizes the flicker of evil glee in Kono's eyes and knows that she has set one of them up and it's not likely to be Chin Ho.

**41.**Sweet – He remembers when he thought Kono was a sweet innocent rookie; that image didn't last long under Steve's influence.

**42.**Art – There's art in the perfect pizza.

**43.**Shade – He'd like to rest under the shade of a tree, but he's heard about the number of people who die from coconuts falling on their head; he's determined not to be one of them.

**44.**Intelligent – He should be glad that the majority of the criminals they chase aren't intelligent; heaven help them all if they actually had some brains behind their nefarious plotting – one Wo Fat is enough for a life-time.

**45.**Blood – The sight of blood welling on a team mate is enough to turn his stomach, no matter how often he's had to deal with strangers in the same situation and learned they lived to face another day.

**46.**Laughter - For all the carguments and general disagreements, he shares plenty of laughter with his partner as well.

**47.**Hair – His hair is a work of art he'd have you know.

**48.**Nature – Hawai'i is beautiful; he has Steve to thank for that growing realization.

**49.**Speak Up – Danny is most definitely not afraid to speak up for himself.

**50.**Animal – When he heard that Mr Hoppy found his way up to Stan and Rachel's bedroom and managed to poop on their pristine white bed, he can't help but admire the rabbit's perfect sense of justice.


End file.
